<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hodgepodge of nonsense by ivywingtr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018067">a hodgepodge of nonsense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywingtr/pseuds/ivywingtr'>ivywingtr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywingtr/pseuds/ivywingtr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where I dump things I deem too short to become fics of their own, or which I plan to update one day maybe lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "What happens when you die?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character notes:</p><p>Name: Kyn Cartas<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Age: 26<br/>Species: Human<br/>A blind sorcerer, searching for something lost. Strangely, he can see traces of magic. Never travels anywhere with out his raven companion, Ferry.</p><p>Name: Tei Shuiro<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Age: Unknown<br/>Species: Half-Dragon<br/>A young dragon maid serving Kyn. Was bought her freedom by him a number of years ago, and has served under him ever since. She likes to eat extremely spicy foods, besides her usual fare of raw cow hearts.<br/>Occasionally used as an OC for Obey Me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, do you ever think of what happens once we die?"</p><p>Kyn sits up, glancing over in Tei's general direction. "Hm?"<br/><br/>The two of them are lying on what feels to be a grassy hill, which Tei had brought them to earlier, so she could watch the stars.</p><p>"While I was.. down there, a demon told me that dragons have no souls. We cease to exist once we die." Tei presumably rolls over, knocking one of her horns on the ground with a loud thump.</p><p>He nods in understanding. "Ah, I see. It's false, to a certain extent. Dragons have souls, but they fragment after death, so it's hard to find one."</p><p>Spreading his hands, he murmurs something under his breath. After a few moments, lights come out of their chests, hovering above their hearts. "See that? It's what your soul looks like, in a sense. While there is no true appearance for one's soul, the spell I just used illuminates it."</p><p>She seems to look down at the red light emitting from her chest. "Oh, so I do have a soul, then?"</p><p>Kyn smiles. "Of course you do, my dear. Every living being has a soul."</p><p>"Then, what happens to your soul when you die, Master?" He thinks for a moment, then shrugs.</p><p>"I'd assume only those angels and demons you met would know. Frankly, I'd rather not know what happens."</p><p>Tei makes a confused sound. "Really? How come?"</p><p>"Well, if I knew what happened after I died, then it'd spoil the entire thing, wouldn't it? Perhaps death is merely the sequel to a stage play, and it's common sense to not read the second book before you've finished the first." Stretching, he stands up, hearing Tei join him. "Best not to think about it too much, really."</p><p>He holds out a hand to where he thinks she is. "Now, let's go home, shall we?"</p><p>She sweatdrops. "Um, Master, I'm over here."</p><p>He flinches, feeling a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, sorry, my bad. It's hard, not having Ferry here to see." Kyn turns a bit, and feels Tei grab his hand. "Now, allow me a second to get us home."<br/><br/>With a whispered word and the wave of his hand, the two of them disappeared from the grassy hillside, leaving behind only the swirling wind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. star sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW:// suicidal thoughts<br/>do not read if you're sensitive to this kind of stuff</p><p>first angst in over five months or so, new record<br/>it is almost 5 am and I regret</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, it was maybe 2 am or so. Evan knew he should have been long asleep, having an early mission tomorrow. However, there was something about the cold night that had made him slip out onto the apartment's balcony, and stare over the dark city.</p><p>As the stars twinkled above him, he leaned on the icy railing and let his thoughts wander. What would it be like, to drown in the freezing sea of stars? To fall into the dark nebulas and drift off into eternal sleep?</p><p>Alas, such thoughs weren't possible for him. Momentarily, he thought of hoisting himself up and over the edge of the balcony and letting himself fall; after all, Mark was often too absorbed into his commissions to realize where he was.</p><p>Then he looked down, at the 7-story drop, to the concrete below. His partner would definitely realize the next morning, having to head out on a mission without him, and encounter a broken corpse on his way out.</p><p>Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to crawl into the dark elf's bed and burrow into his arms, no regard for the usual avoidance of touch he exhibited.</p><p>So, he silently left the balcony, shutting the screen door behind him. Padding through the kitchen and living room, past his own room and into Mark's, he found him working on something late into the night once again. He jolts, surprised, then looks up.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, hey. Is there something you need?"<br/>
He gives him a tired smile, pushing up his glasses </p><p>Evan isn't sure how to feel, but the warmth running through his veins at the sight is some sort of signal. He walks over and grabs Mark's wrist, then drags him over to his bed amidst protests and lies the both of them down.<br/>
"The hell?" He hears Mark sputter somewhere above his head. Choosing to ignore it, he just buries his face into the dark elf's chest and wraps his arms around him tighter.</p><p>After a few moments, Mark settles down, presumably placing his tablet somewhere. He feels a pair of arms wrap around him  as well, just as he drifts off.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
"What was yesterday all about?"<br/>
<br/>
He merely grunts in response, shouldering his rifle. "Was feeling bad."<br/>
Mark, used to these short responses, just sighed. "Next time, at least knock before coming in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>be careful, and make sure to take care of yourself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>